club six
by jumpintothefog
Summary: there were only six of them now- while the others faced the real world, they were here, in the bubble that was St. Mungo's. Join Patrick, Lavender, Dean, Mandy, Anthony, and Li as they learn to laugh, love and cry again-together.


summary:

there were only six of them now- while the others faced the real world, they were here, in the bubble that was St. Mungo's. Join Patrick, Lavender, Dean, Mandy, Anthony, and Li as they learn to laugh, love and cry again-together.

ok, so here goes...this is my first chapter fic, so bear with me. It centers around Anthony, Lavender, Mandy, Dean, Li, and Patrick. Patrick is my own character-the fifth Hufflepuff boy, if you will. I'm not sure how this is going to turn out, so just bear with me please! shoutout to thanfiction, who inspired the Li/Anthony.

I don't own anything. JK rowling does.

chapter one.

"Well, It's offical, " Mandy Brocklehurst sighed, leaning back into her pillow. "Morag's been discharged."

Su Li frowned, putting aside the newspaper she'd just been reading. "Is she talking yet?" Mandy shook her head. "They thought sending her home might help." "Well, maybe...maybe Stephen will help her, " Li said cautiously. "He's been stuck to her like glue."

Silence.

Li sighed. Even though Morag and Stephen had been best friends for years, Mandy still thought it was too soon. LIsa had only been gone for a few weeks...there was supposed to be a grieving period, Mandy had stubbornly said time and time again.

"So there's only us left, " Li commented, changing the subject. Mandy nodded. "You, me, Anthony, Patrick, Dean and Lavender," she said, ticking them off with her fingers.

In the days after the war, Professor MacGonagall had insisted that all the injured DA members have rooms on the same floor close in proximity, with some sort of common room nearby. It would help the healing process, she had said, and she was right. Having their best friends nearby helped- no one exactly understood what they were going through. However, the floor had gradually emptied, until it was nearly empty- except for the six patients.

"We're being moved." she added-limited mobility or not, it was more than Li had, and she was privy to more information. ("I get around," she had once commented to Li, and Li had smiled, well acquaintenced to her eavesdropping habits)

Li's head snapped up. "Really? Where? When?"

Mandy's lips turned up wryly. "The long term ward. Tomorrow. "

Li sagged back onto her pillow in defeat.

"So, moving?" Justin sat next to Patrick's bed, picking at some lint on the blanket. "Yeah, " Patrick said, rolling his eyes at his distracted friend. " And then they're releasing me. " No answer. " I think I'll go to Eton like you, and then maybe start my dragon training. Did I mention that I got Hannah pregnant?"

"That's great mate," replied Justin, staring off into space, until Pat snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Spit it out," Pat commanded, and Justin smiled sheepishly. "Do you remember Faye? Faye Dunbar, a Gryff from our year?" Patrick snorted. "You mean the girl you drooled over for, what, seven months in your fifth year?"

Justin nodded enthusiastically. "Well, I...kind of...well, you know..." Pat laughed. "Well Done mate!" he said, patting Justin on the back. "How'd you finally get together?" Justin launched into a detailed analysis about muggle high society and different classes as Pat stared out the window, nodding every once in a while, just as Justin had been doing earlier. He had found Faye, wandering around with half her arm missing...images flashed through his mind, things he wanted to forget, things he shouldn't have seen.

"...and then it turns out that her grandfather's the Earl of Norfolk! Imagine that! I never even knew after six years of schooling." Justin's voice brought Pat back to reality, and he tried to smile, even though inside he was shaking. "Are you okay? You look pale," Justin commented concernedly. "Should I get the Healer to bring you some potion?" "Yeah, " said Pat quietly, and watched Justin slip out into the hall, wishing more than anything that he, too, could slip out of here and into a world where being related to royalty was the biggest headache.

"I don't-I don't like this. No, I don't think it's a good idea. It won't help the healing process. NO! It won't help! Look at her, she's fragile enough already...putting her in a new environment..." Lavender rolled her eyes at the argument outside. Her mother was not hearing the Healer's plans to move her up to a different ward. The program designed specifically for the long term patients was, according to her mother, might be good for others-just not Lavender.

She sighed and absentmindedly rubbed an itchy spot on her cheek. The bandages were supposed to come off soon, and she wasn't exactly looking forward to it. All she knew was that the scarring was "extensive." She was a monster, there was no other way to say it. No longer the prettiest girl in the room, no longer the girl who was oohed and ahhed over at all her parent's parties from birth. Lavender had never gone through an awkward stage-she had gone from "adorable" to "cute" to "pretty" and then "gorgeous." She was a flirt, a tease, infamous for her lash batting and close brush bys directed at every boy.

But now she was ugly. And as she stared out the window, a tear rolled down her face. Her mother reentered the room, looking harried and stress, mistook it for a sign of the subject she was just arguing about. She hurried over and embraced Lavender, stroking her hair. "Shhhh, darling," she soothed. "You don't have to go if you don't want to, I'll make sure of that."

"And she won't even let me see her! Merlin, she can't stay locked up in that room forever! I just want to see her, I don't care what she looks like! ARRGH!"

"Seamus," Dean said calmly.

"I mean, it doesn't matter if she's scarred or not, she's Lav! She'll always be the prettiest girl in our year, and I mean she. just. can't. do. this!'

"Seamus," Dean said a little louder.

"I'm telling you, if I could've gotten my hands on Fenrir...that little son of a-"

"SEAMUS!" Dean finally shouted. Seamus stopped pacing mid rant, panting, his face red.

" First of all, you're going to tire yourself out," he said calmly. " I don't think you want to be lying in the bed next to me again." Seamus grimaced, holding a hand to his abdomen, and nodded, sitting down next to Dean, who sighed. It was a good thing he was so calm-it always seemed that Seamus had enough temper for the both of them.

"Ok, so Lavender obviously is struggling," he started. Seamus went to open his mouth, but Dean put up his hand. "Listen to me," he said firmly. "Give her time.

She needs it. I know you're not the most patient guy, but in this situation you need to be. " Seamus scowled, and Dean was reminded of a child who had been refused a sweet. "I know you think you know what's best, but it's going to take a little time for her to get used to all this. " Seamus sighed heavily. "Alright Dean," he said. "But I'm not waiting forever. She can't hide like this for much longer. " Seamus left, and it was Dean's turn to sigh heavily. He needed a nap.

"Anthony, you don't look like you're eating enough." Ruth Goldstein looked worriedly at her son. "Is it kosher?"

"Yes, mom," Anthony answered tiredly. "I'm just not really hungry." His mother raised an eyebrow. "Not hungry?You?Bah!" she snorted a little, and patted his knee. "I'll bring you something good to eat tomorrow."

In the corner, Becca sat, nervously picking at her skirt. "How's revision going?" Anthony asked. She looked up, eyes wide. "Fine," she squeaked nervously, and Anthony nodded. "That's good," he murmered sadly. Two weeks and his youngest sister couldn't look him in the eye. It killed him.

Healer Johnson came in. "Hello," she smiled pleasantly, coming over with his daily dose of potions. A muggleborn who had recently returned from her flight to the States, she had been specifically delegated to Anthony's case in hopes that she might be able to connect with his muggle parents.

"I'm glad to tell you that you'll be moved to a special ward tomorrow," she remarked as she checked his legs-well, his stumps-for sores. "It will be closer to your physical therapy and with the other students." Anthony nodded, glad to be near his friends and students again-especially Li.

Mrs. Goldstein looked up as she started casting spells on a sore that had popped up recently with a squeamish face-no one had exactly gotten used to magic in their household. "How will this ward work?" she asked, trying to distract herself. Healer Johnson straightened up and briskly brushed a piece of hair aside. "It's going to be more of a community feel for the students," she answered. "That way they can heal and help eachother heal-both physically and emotionally." Anthony's mother frowned. "Well, how much longer will Anthony be here?" she asked.

Healer Johnson sighed, biting her lip. "One to three months," she finally answered.

Anthony groaned a little.

oooh, so everyone's a little tired of their family/the hospital ;) anyways, review please! Tell me whatever, I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
